It Was An Accident
by The-Cosplay-Nerd
Summary: Jean is attending Wall Rose University, when he accidentally runs into Marco, a hipster nerd. Travel along with them as their relationship increases and Marco gets teased by his best friends, Armin and Eren. Rated T for language and future suggestive content *waggles eyebrows*. I don't own anything
1. Pilot

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapters rather short, but hey, it's a pilot chapter right? Lol. So anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Oh PS: I don't own anything!**

"Yeah, I know!" Jean shouted to Connie, throwing on his leather jacket, he ran to motorcycle.

"Seven O'clock, don't be late!" Connie shouted back.

"Connie, when am I ever later?" Jean asked, smirking, he was facing Connie while walking backwards.

"Jean, Look out!" Connie said just as Jean crashed into someone.

"Shit!" Jean turned around to find a small kid on the ground, his beanie had fallen off his head and his books were scattered everywhere.

"God that was cliche," Jean said, blinking at the black haired kid who had freckles covering his face, the kid blinked back at him, he was obviously a hipster nerd, judging by his beanie and the empty coffee cup on the ground. The kid grunted and stood up, brushing off his pants and picking up his beanie and books. Jean smirked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He took Jean over quickly then went to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" _God, Jean, you just met this kid stop being so gay._

"Marco, Marco Bodt," he said.

"Marco . . . . I'm Jean, Jean Kirschtein," Jean said. Marco gave a tight smile and backed away.

"I really have to go," he said turning and speed walking away. Jean watched him, weirded out.

"Okay, bye." _Damn, he was hot. Dammit JEAN!_ Jean sighed and put his helmet, he hopped on his motorcycle and dejectedly rode away.

* * *

"Who the heck was that?" Armin asked as Marco walked over.

"Some random Punk kid," Marco said, shrugging.

"A hot punk guy, you can't tell me you didn't get his name," Armin said, eyebrow raised, Marco gave him a glare.

"Jean, Jean Kirschtein."

"Serious? That kid that Eren gets into fights with all the time?"

"I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on, lets go," Marco turned and started walking back to the dorms. Armin sighed and followed him.

"Soo, whattya think?"

"Of what?"

"Jean?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, I know he's a punk, but he's still cute."

"ARMIN!" Armin started laughing.

Marco sighed.

"Yeah he's kinda cute, but from what I've seen he acts like an ass."

Armin shrugged.

"He's cool."

"Wait, do you know Jean?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"How!?"

"I dated him in Highschool."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you break up?"

"I didn't like his new friends, plus he was fighting with my best friend."

"Oh," Marco looked at the ground as he walked. _He was kinda cute with that whole two toned haircut th- GOD DAMMIT I'M NOT GAY!_

"I like his hair," Marco said finally. Armin smiled.

"Yeah? I don't know what he's like now, but he used to be very sweet, and a cool guy."

Marco sighed, and walked faster, putting a end to this conversation, and hopefully his thoughts about Jean.


	2. Out in town

Marco laughed.

"Eren, you're such a dipwad!" he said, Eren laughed, dropping the extremely goofy face he had pulled. Marco, Armin and Eren were walking to the movies to see 'Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult," Armin commented, grinning.

"I'm gonna take it as both," Eren said. Marco shook his head.

"You two are weird," He said, laughing slightly as they walked through town, keeping away from the large crowds. They were heading to the Cinema when Marco just completely froze, staring across the street.

"Marco? What is it?" Eren asked, stopping, he and Armin started to walk back over.

"Marco!" came a shout, Armin spotted what Marco was staring at, a figure jogged across the road.

"Is that Jean?" Armin asked, Eren frowned.

"What does that douche-bag want, also, how does he know you, Marco?" he asked, by now Jean had made it across the road.

"Marco, uh, hi."

"Jean, hi . . . " Marco said, Jean glanced at Eren and Armin, giving Armin a longer look then Eren.

"Funny seeing you here," Jean said, looking back at Marco.

" . . . yeah, um, so how are you?" Marco asked.

"Good, I'm good, you?" Jean asked.

"Hey, Marco, we'll meet you at the Cinema," Eren said, obviously not wanting to deal with Jean.

"Alright, see ya," Marco said, Eren and Armin turned and walked away.

"I'm good," Marco replied to Jean.

"I really am sorry about knocking you over the other day."

"Jean, it's fine."

"Anyway I could make up for it?"

"Jean. Seriously."

"I'm not gonna drop it." Marco sighed.

"Fine, you can buy me lunch tomorrow."

"Like . . a date?"

"NO! . . . . well . . . "

Jean just grinned at Marco.

"Fine, yes like a date, but it's not official."

"Deal, what time do you get out of class?"

"My break is from eleven to one."

"Alright, I'll pick you up around eleven fifteen near the library."

"Okay . . . Jean? Can I ask you something?" Marco asked, stepping out of a shoppers way.

"Yeah sure, what?"

"I don't mean to seem rude, but for a Punk kid you're awful nice."

"For a Hipster nerd you're very social."

Marco laughed.

"That's true, I guess Armin and Eren broke me."

Jean smiled.

"Yeah, Armin tends to have that effect."

Marco raised an eyebrow but didn't press.

"Hey, I can drive you down to the Cinema if you want?"

"Sure . . . but, where's your car?"

"This way," Jean said and jerked his head, Marco followed Jean across the street and to a parking lot. Jean led him to Red 2008 Ducati motorcycle.

"You're kidding me," Marco said. Jean just smirked.

"Not one bit," he said playfully. Marco and Jean stared at each other for a moment.

"I mean, you can walk all the way to the Cinema from here, but it'll take you a while, you might miss your movie."

"Fine," Marco said tensly.

Jean grinned at him and jumped on the motorcycle, he held out his helmet for Marco.

"You can wear it since I don't have an extra," He said, Marco stared at him for a bit before taking the helmet.

"Thanks," he said, putting it on before somehow climbing on behind Jean, he adjusted himself for a moment before wrapping his arms around Jean, Jean smirked as he started up the motorcycle, he pushed off, heading towards the main road. Marco squeezed his eyes shut, hugging Jean tighter, he was surprised at Jean's muscled chest and abdomen. Jean laughed, stopping to put on a pair of sunglasses, he shot off, driving towards the Cinema.


	3. Cinema

"Where is Marco?" Armin asked, pacing around the front area of the Cinema, Eren shrugged.

"How should I know . . . I'm sure he's fine, Jean may be an ass, but I doubt he'd let Marco walk here all by himself in the growing dark," Eren said, barely glancing up from his phone. Armin faced Eren, hands on his hips.

"You should be nice to Jean, he had a difficult childhood."

"Yes, I'm sure he did."

"EREN!"

Eren shrugged again.

"Wait, I think that's them," Armin said, as he barely make out Marco climbing off a motorcycle.

"I didn't know Jean had a motorcycle," Eren said, standing up, Marco stayed outside for a moment talking to Jean before walking inside, Eren and Armin were stood waiting, both had eyebrows raised.

"What?" Marco asked, his hair was majorly messed up and his cheeks were very red.

"What have you been up too?" Eren asked, motioning towards his hair.

"Shit," Marco muttered, running a hand through it.

"Sooooo?" Armin pressed.

"It's not like you guys think."

"So explain it to us."

"Jean-"

Eren snorted.

"Eren shut up," Armin said, stepping on Eren's foot.

"Jean let me ride-"

"Knew it."

"EREN!" Both Marco and Armin exclaimed.

"Jean brought me over on his motorcycle so I didn't have to walk the entire way, and I wore his helmet so my hair got messed up.

"So how do you explain that your cheeks were as red as tomatoes?"

Marco glared at them.

"Come on, lets go see the movie."

* * *

Marco gathered up his books and stood walking towards the door of the lecture hall.

"Mr Bodt?" The professer called. Marco froze.

"Good job on the test," he said. Marco smiled, turning.

"Thank you, Sir," he said before walking out, as soon as he reached the hallway he looked around and started pelting to the dorms, he slammed the door behind him causing Armin to jump.

"Marco! What's the big rush?" He asked, but didn't get a reply as Marco was already in his room, changing. Armin sighed, flopping back on the couch with his textbooks.

Marco froze as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" He shouted at Armin, running to the door, he almost crashed into a table but managed to not knock things over. Armin watched him curiously as Marco pulled open the door to find Jean. Jean grinned at Marco.

"Hey," he said. Armin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Jean, you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay, here come inside," Marco said, letting Jean in as he went to grab his phone.

"Hi, Jean," Armin said slowly.

"Oh, hey Armin."

"What are you and Marco doing? Cause he isn't telling me."

Jean smiled.

"I'm buying him lunch for knocking him over."

"So you basically have a date."

"Yeah," Jean said just as Marco came walking back over.

"See ya, Armin."

"See ya, Jean, Marco. Have fun."

"Thanks," Marco said, grabbing his Aviator jacket and dragging Jean outside.

"Bye!" Marco called over his shoulder. Jean laughed as they walked out to the parking lot. They walked in silence for a bit.

"You look nice," Jean said, Marco looked away to hide his blush.

"Thanks, so do you." Jean grinned, they reached his motorcycle and he held up a helmet.

"So, I managed to find my spare helmet, that should fit you . . . ." Marco tried it on.

"It's a little big, but it'll work," he said. Jean nodded and put his on.

"Now we're both being legal," he said jokingly while getting on his motorcycle. Marco rolled his eyes.


	4. The Date

**A/N: Here's to my friend MomoBrook!**

Marco laughed at Jean.

"You have mustard all over your mouth," he said. Jean laughed and grabbed a napkin.

"You don't look much better, you have barbecue sauce covering your chin," Jean said and grabbed a clean napkin, he leaned forwards, wiping off Marco's chin.

"There you go," he said grinning. Marco smiled at Jean and licked his fingers, Jean had some weird hamburger and Marco had a barbecue chicken legs.

"Thanks for lunch, Jean," Marco said. Jean smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, put a tip on the table and standing up. Marco stood up and they walked out to Jeans motorcycle. Marco put on his helmet and got on behind Jean. When the got back to campus Marco got off.

"Here, Let me give you my phone number," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Oh, okay," Jean said, getting his out. They swapped phone numbers.

"See ya tomorrow?" Marco said, giving Jean back his helmet.

"Yeah, totally," Jean replied, Marco smiled.

"Bye," he said, taking a step jback. Jean waved.

"See ya." Marco turned and walked back to his dorm happily. He closed the door behind him, still grinning.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Armin asked, causing Marco to blush.

"It was a date," He muttered.

"Uh-huh, come on, you promised Mikasa you'd go see her Lacrosse game with Eren and I?"

"Oh, crap!" Marco exclaimed and ran to his room, throwing his jacket on his bed to get his school jacket, he ran back out and met Armin by the door.

"When's your next date?" Armin asked, closing the door behind them.

"We're not dating!"

* * *

Jean walked happily to his next class. Connie looked up at him.

"Hey, Loverboy," Connie said, Jean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a lover boy," he said, sitting down next to Connie.

"Uh, huh, says the guy who was practically flitting around his room this morning before class in excitement for his "date"," Connie said, turning to face Jean.

"So how was your date anyway?"

"It was great, we had a great time, Marco's really cute."

"yep, you're in love with a hipster nerd."

"Yeah, I am, got a problem with it?"

Connie shrugged."

"Na, but Reiner might."

"Fuck Reiner, I can date who I want. If he can date Bertolt, I can date Marco."

Connie raised his arms.

"Alright, fine, whatever."

Jean gave him one last glare before turning back to face the professer.


End file.
